Despite widespread recognition of problem drinking and concomitant health problems on college campuses, there is little understanding of environmental factors that contribute to and protect against excessive alcohol consumption. The goal of this project is to conduct an exploratory study of employment-related factors associated with college student drinking. There are presently no studies examining links between work and alcohol in a college student sample despite research consistently showing that employment is predictive of alcohol use by adolescents and that work-related stress is associated with increased alcohol consumption by adults. As both student employment and binge drinking rates have risen, poor understanding of the work-alcohol connection constitutes a significant gap in research on college student drinking. The overall goal of this project will be accomplished through three specific aims that will: 1) Identify the specific job demands and job resources that promote and protect against excessive alcohol consumption by college students; 2) Determine the cognitive and emotional processes linking work to alcohol use; and 3) Identify person and environmental factors that moderate the association between work and alcohol use. The specific aims will be achieved through a longitudinal study of a random sample of employed college students at the University of Northern Iowa, a geographic location with relatively high rates of problem drinking. Participants will respond to an initial survey as well as 21 consecutive end-of-day surveys on the internet. Analyses using hierarchical linear models will map the within-person relations between demanding and resourceful job characteristics and a variety of alcohol outcomes. Although the study is necessarily exploratory in nature, it has unique implications for policies and programs, such as work-study financial aid, that may impact student drinking. The project will also advance understanding of environmental factors related to student drinking by identifying previously unstudied employment variables contributing to alcohol use. Finally, consistent with AREA program objectives, the project will provide an initial training experience for undergraduate researchers and serve as a foundation for future grant activity, strengthening the research infrastructure of the institution. Alcohol abuse is one of the most significant health concerns on college campuses. This goal of this project is to understand how college student employment both contributes to and protects against student drinking. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]